The Grief Glutton
https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/f88f2fe248d82ac2ce618b333ae66438.png '' cb23cbbbad78bebcae98f0104dcc159c.png e1251e107f8de1db7e74c46e61a6557c.png 19a67f65767a0e12a031b69557dbec6a.png 8f72dbfb9f60f9a63831bb732eb3ce59.png '' Full name: '''Qing Ah Lam 清阿林 '''Pronunciation: '''Ching-Ah-Lin '''Nickname(s) or Alias: Dark Blue Peace Occupation: Sorrow Dweller Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''The Grief Glutton '''Age: N/A City or town of birth: 'N/A '''Currently Lives: '''N/A '''Languages Spoken: '''English, Chinese, Japanese '''Native language: '''Chinese '''Relationship Status: '''Single ' Description: '''The Grief Glutton is a demon who was born through the combination of grieving widows, mothers, and the souls of dead children. The Grief Glutton steals a person's soul by absorbing their body into herself. One of its duties is to help the lost souls of children pass on. It plays the flute for children's' souls until they are ready to go to either heaven or hell. Her face is usually expressionless. Each time a child's soul is soothed by the gentle playing of her flute and passes on, she smiles. The child is then escorted to heaven peacefully. However, each time a child's soul refuses to be soothed by the melody of the flute's song, The Grief Glutton's lips downturn more in a soured display. When it's frowning completely, The Grief Glutton then swallows the child whole--devours the child's soul within itself. Inside, the soul of the child becomes bound in chains and is transported by The Grief Glutton to the place of its death. A vortex opens and the soul is pulled by the chains into the depths of hell. Only the soul of the child can enter this dimensional plane. https://i.gyazo.com/83fb73d283ea659010215d5d155fc729.png https://i.gyazo.com/b1d22651f2f87d041e2dc26210358daf.gif Since she is always changing in appearance, it is unknown about The Grief Glutton's true appearance in origin. Legend has it that she has no true bodily form, but lingers in the tears of sorrowful mourning widows, mothers, and children. The Grief Glutton feeds off of the sadness of mothers and children and can shift her physical bodily form by devouring the forms of others. ( Typically women and children. ) Her skin resembles something of a soft gelatin that allows a body to be sucked into her but also protects The Grief Glutton from certain attacks. https://i.gyazo.com/83a701e9788a74df6ff7255539f3126e.png ''Currently, She has taken the appearance of an earlier maiden she had once consumed long ago. With tar black robes adorned in ornate gold patterns. She has raven black hair and eyes in likeness to the twinkling stars scattered across the night sky. Her beauty is unparalleled and this is one of her most lethal allures. '' '''Height: '''Varies '''Weight: '''Varies '''Figure/build: '''Varies '''Hair color: '''Varies '''Hairstyle: Varies Facial Hairstyle: '''Varies '''Eye color: '''Varies '''Skin/fur/etc color: '''Varies '''Tattoos: '''Varies '''Piercings: '''Varies '''Scars/distinguishing marks: '''Varies '''Preferred style of clothing: '''Varies https://i.gyazo.com/421dec2b25966c435b3f02e77068b447.png https://i.gyazo.com/475b601de2cf66b1dadcee6869159334.png '''Personality: Positive Traits: ''' '''Negative Traits: https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/e53cb8082adb15c454a6549ae31d59c6.png Passive or Aggressive attitude?: '''Both '''Weapon of Choice: '''Cursed Pipa Qing can summon her Cursed Pipa in the heat of battle for offensive, defensive, and/or supplementary purposes. Using her Pipa, Qing can control and manipulate birds. She using the notes she plays to urge them to flock together to aid her in battle. They help her during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for flight. She can see through the birds' eyes that are controlled, allowing them to spy on others and see situations far away. Qing can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. '''Special Abilities Fighting skills/techniques ( To Be Edited ) https://i.gyazo.com/c98556ff7015e432cf0ed80506a6c257.png Parents' names: 'None '''Parents' Status: '''None '''Siblings: '''None '''Important Relatives: '''None '''Partner/Spouse: '''None '''Children: '''None '''Pets: '''None '''Enemies: '''None https://i.gyazo.com/24120f581638d6bd2b0f3bd8778db112.png '( In this section, please give a brief summary of your character's origins. A minimum of 1-2 paragraphs, please be descriptive. ) https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Category:Gen 1